Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!
was released on December 9th, 2006, in Japanese cinemas, and it was the 3rd Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The Blu-ray version of the movie was released on March 18th, 2015. Synopsis In the morning, Saki oversleeps and is late for her meeting with Mai. While Mai was waiting, she entered a nearby clock shop, where an old man was winding an old clock. When Saki came to the meeting place, Mai wasn't there, and she panicked. Then Saki entered the store, and saw Mai. The girls hurried over various shortcuts, when a man asked them about the oldest clock in own. They told him about that old clock at the store before continuing on their way. Unfortunately, they had missed registration. They begged for the registration guys to let them in, and they made an exception. Kenta came, trying to cheer them on, but they were too stubborn. Then the contest started, and the host announced two famous singers, Mukai Aki and Uchiyae Yuka, as judges. When their turn came, they were prepared to sing Ganbalance de Dance (Saki & Mai ver), but they were too nervous. Together they wished that time would stop, and it did. Saki and Mai were the only ones who could move, besides Flappy, Choppy, Moop, and Foop. Saki announced that she wanted to grab some sweets, and Mai scolded her, with her replying that she was just kidding. Suddenly, two strange mascots landed in front of them. The mascots hurried into the clock shop Mai had been in earlier. The old clock was shining, and the two mascots entered the lock. Saki and Mai followed and were sucked into the lock as well. They came out in an orange ball, and asked where they were. The mascots from before announced that they were in the Land of Clocks and asked who they are. When the taller mascot noticed Flappy, Choppy, Moop, and Foop, he announced that it was okay that they were there. The mascots announced that time had stopped, and they had to return the clock spirits to the Infinite Clock to restore time. There was still some time left, though, so they could move. They introduced themselves as Hours, the short hand, and Minutes, the long hand. Then, the man from before arrived, and Choppy felt a very dark presence. The man introduced himself as Sirloin, the perfect warrior from Dark Fall. He was surprised that Saki and Mai heard about them, before realizing that they were Pretty Cure. He thanked Saki and Mai for telling him about the clock, which was the entrance to the Land of Clocks. Saki and Mai began to fight, and Hours and Minutes asked him to return the clock spirits, or else time would be stopped. Sirloin tells the girls that he wants a world to himself, and reminds them about their earlier wishes. In response, Saki and Mai transformed into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, and battled Sirloin. However, they were quickly defeated. Hours and Minutes began beating his leg, demanding that Sirloin give back the Clock Spirits. Sirloin refused, and opens his briefcase. A purple mass comes from the case that sucks them all into a giant maze. Sirloin tells them that the maze is endless, without an exit. Bloom replies by telling him that there is an exit where there is an entrance. Suddenly, the Cures realized that they had been separated from Moop and Foop. Meanwhile, Moop and Foop were wandering. They met the Clock Spirits, who did not know where to find the exit. It returns to Bloom and Egret, who were wandering around as well. They entered a strange desert filled with clocks. Bloom and Egret began to fight again. This was because Egret wanted to keep looking for an exit, and Bloom wished to find Moop and Foop. Bloom and Egret separated, leaving Hours and Minutes behind. Suddenly, Uzaina came to Egret, and Bloom heard her screaming. She hurried, but Egret wasn't there. She was in one of the clocks, when the door shut. Egret tried knocking, but it disappeared, and she fell. Meanwhile, Uzaina left, and Hours was with fainted Bloom outside. Bloom woke up, and she was hurt. Flappy said, that she can't use her full power, unless she is together with Egret. Then Bloom asked about her, and Hours said, that she must be with Minutes. Flappy said, that he can't feel any presences nearby, and Bloom asked, that she maybe is defeated, and everyone opposed. Bloom blamed herself for what she said, and suddenly reverted to Saki. Same with Egret, who was with Minutes worried about Bloom, and changed back to Mai. Something was wrong with their first memory, because both remembered each other as little girls meeting themselves as teenagers. the little girls ran away from the teenagers. Saki was sitting, thinking she's alone, and can't do anything. Then Hours said, that sitting here won't solve anything. He is worried about Minutes, because he likes to wander off to danger without him around. He asked, isn't she worried about Mai, and she said she is. Hours said to go and help her friend if something happens. This is what means to be a friend. He said he's worried about Minutes. Mai also was thinking alone. She said, that she's worried about the future. She thought, that everything's going to be fine as long as she paints, but she realized, that it won't be enough. Future has tons of possibilities. Saki was the one that learned her that. Minutes asked, why isn't she looking for Saki. He was sure, that both Saki and Minutes are fine. Mai said, that Saki might hate her, but Minutes said, that important is what Mai thinks of Saki, not opposite. All he does is make Hours angry, but he still likes her. He asked, is it fine, that she'll never see Saki again, and Mai remembered all the times she had fun with her. Saki also remembered those things. Hours decided to go look for Minutes alone. Saki asked Flappy, is it possible for her to be Mai's partner again, and Flappy said, that they still are partners. Then Saki stood up, grabbed Flappy and Hours, and then shouted for Mai as loud as she could. Meanwhile, Mai with Choppy and Minutes were searching for Saki, and Mai heard Saki's voice. No one else did. Minutes said, that he is sure, that she heard Saki, because they are partners. Then Mai shouted for Saki too. Saki heard her too. They ran to each other, and Moop, Foop and the Clock Spirits heard Saki and Mai's voices. Saki and Mai met, and jumped to each other, hoping to catch each other's hands, but they didn't made it and were about to fall, when Moop, Foop and Clock Spirits caught the girls. Uzaina was chasing them, when it's "hair" fell down. It was just a wig. And behind that wig on it's head was a door - exit. When Uzaina attacked, Saki jumped down on it's head, handling to one of the door rings. The door didn't open. Then Mai came, and together they opened the door. Uzaina disappeared. Everyone were now back in the Land of Clocks near the Infinite Clock with Sirloin. Everyone from the Infinite Clock went to it to turn the hourglass. Sirloin tried stopping them, but Flappy and Choppy, and later Moop with Foop took his hand to prevent from attacking. Then he surrounded Saki and Mai, together with Flappy and Choppy, who turned to their commune forms, and Moop with Foop, who were in Saki and Mai's hands, with the pile of sand. Then Saki and Mai joined hands. They apologized to each other, and their suits changed to Bright and Windy's, just un-bloomed. The girls said, that they were really scared, and their skirts bloomed. Then they said, that they might just be a burden to each other, but they still want to be together, and their hair changed. They they said, why do they like to be together, and Moop with Foop's power gave them Spiral Ring Set. They said together, that if they are together, they can do it, and they have fully transformed then, breaking the sand pile. Then Sirloin started attacking them like before, but this time the Cures were in harmony, because they weren't fighting. They threw Sirloin away, but he turned to monster, attacking the Cures. But they stood. He asked, why aren't they giving up, and they said, that they will never give up. Our powers as individuals may be small, but if we join hands together, a great power can be born. Sirloin said, that they don't have future, no matter how much strength they put together. Windy said, "The future where you are all alone is boring. There will be no one you can trust. No one else at all." That's why they decided to not give up and build a future with everyone. They used Spiral Star Splash, together with the power of the Infinite Clock spirits. Sirloin used his attack against Spiral Star Splash, saying, that he's the strongest, and Bright with WIndy said, that they're not perfect. This is why they need to be together. To join hands together, to build a miraculous power. Then, from the Infinite Clock, 12 Zodiacs gave their power to Pretty Cure, resulting in Sirloin's defeat. After that, the Clock Spirits, as well as Hours and Minutes, returned to the Infinite Clock. People at the Land of Greenery started moving too. Saki and Mai now were back at their karaoke performance stage, and the music had turned off. The host turned it on again, and Saki with Mai started singing Ganbalance de Dance as the ending song of the movie. Characters Pretty Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Movie Exclusive Characters *Minutes *Hours *Clock spirits Villains *Sirloin *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Mishou Kazuya *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou Trivia *Minutes and Hours represent the hands on a clock with Hours being the short hand and Minutes being the long hand, as well as the tortoise and the hare. *This is the first movie where the Cures do not receive an upgrade. *This is the shortest Pretty Cure movie, clocking in at 50 minutes. Pretty Cure movies usually are 70 minutes long. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2006_precureSS/ Category:Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Gallery Category:Main Series Movies